


Let Me Take You There

by Aeshiryzen



Series: haikyuu songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eloping, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurodai Week Day 3: Travel</p><p>I know a place that we can go to. A place where no one knows you. They won't know who we are<br/>I know a place that we can run to. And do those things we want to. They won't know who we are</p><p>Let me take you there. I wanna take you there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You There

**Author's Note:**

> Dumping another crap story here.
> 
> Story and title inspired by the song of Plain White T's  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xp-6GFFBVw8

Daichi couldn’t fathom the words that were spoken when he opens his eyes in the morning light.  
They seem to have blurred along with his consciousness that still caught in his dreams.

“Good morning…” a greeting came as he blinks his eyes. 

The image in front of him is still a blur until the picture of blur has become clear, so clear that he could distinguish a Cheshire cat smile so close to him. Daichi stares at the face, admiring and wondering at the handsome image before him. Finally recognizing the man, Daichi’s lips curve into a soft smile.

“Hey! I just greeted you! Where is my good morning?” Tetsurou starts whining. 

Sometimes he really does have the tendency to act like a child, an irony from his manly form. In rare instances, his childlike charm would work on Daichi, and may find the taller man even cute; but there are times of course that even his smile couldn’t save him. Unfortunately, this is one of his failure attempts. So instead of an affectionate good morning, Tetsurou receives a pillow thrown in his face. Daichi smiles in endearment at the sight of Tetsurou’s not-so-happy expression, especially with his two yebrows ceased in the middle.

“That’s it I’m leaving.” Tetsurou declares, such childish words slipping through his lips. And Daichi could not help but be endeared with such action. 

And as Tetsurou stands up, taking heavy steps away from the bed, Daichi calls to him. “Tetsu-” Daichi says, sweet and airy voice reverberating in the room.

And when Tetsurou looks back, he gazes upon Daichi’s silhouette figure. The smaller man is seated in the bed looking peaceful and warm. Daichi is smiling at him – that sweet innocent-like smile that had always given him sweet promises of affections, of home.

“Good morning.” Daichi says the words so dear that it melts Tetsurou’s heart and soul right there and then. For today, he could just spend all the hours staring at Daichi smiling at him, and Daichi’s eyes looking at him. 

How he wished for so long that it is Daichi’s good morning will greet him first in the morning. How he wished to see that it is Daichi’s smile be the first thing he will see in the morning; and Daichi’s locks the first he will touch. How he wished. Oh indeed, he wished, and wished.

“Get up now. Let’s eat. I cooked breakfast.” Tetsurou suggested not really wanting to be emotional right at that moment.

“You cooked?” Daichi questioned.

“You got a problem with that?” 

“No, it’s just rare. It’s nice to see you domesticated.”

Daichi gets up from the bed which they shared. He stretches his muscles, and then looks at the window, unto the picturesque scenery it withholds. From a distance, there is the sea – still calm and blue in this morning. And he could smell it even without the breeze for it is still too early; but he could smell its salty scent.

“I want to touch the sea.” Daichi mutters to himself.

“Let’s go to the beach later…” Tetsurou states.

“Tetsurou…” Daichi calls out softly in almost an audible desperation. Their eyes met, and that glance is all what is needed. Pairs of eyes that speak words of every human emotion they keep. “Nothing…” Daichi says shaking his head whilst looking at Tetsurou with his caring eyes. Tetsurou in a whim walks back closer to Daichi and held the smaller man in another light embrace.

“Let’s just eat…” Tetsurou whispers in Daichi’s ear and kiss the locks of the smaller male.

****

Daichi is sitting silently when his phone began to ring. With the sound, Daichi is obviously surprised. He was left frozen as the phone continues in ringing. He’s still contemplating whether to pick up or not. He peeks to see who is calling. It is Suga. Daichi nervously and slowly reached out to his phone in the table when the phone stops from ringing. 

“Hey see what I found!” Tetsurou suddenly barges with cheerful expression. Daichi looks at Tetsurou with a shock from his face as Tetsurou once lion-esque smile turned into puzzlement.

Daichi’s phone begins ringing again. Daichi flinches at the sudden sound and turns his gaze away from Tetsurou and the phone. Tetsurou looks at him both with suspicion and concern. Tetsurou picks the cellular phone with his own hands. Daichi almost jumps in surprise but is stopped immediately with Tetsurou staring deeply into him. Tetsurou takes his gaze away from Daichi and looks right back to the phone. Daichi is biting his lips worried and nervous of the situation. In a matter of time, Tetsurou presses the reject button and turns off the phone placing it back in the table. 

All that time, Daichi simply watches the scene bewildered on what could be happening and what might happen next. When Tetsurou looks at him, Daichi turns his head not wanting to have eye contact with the other man. He’s scared, and he’s weak. And he does not want Tetsurou to see all of it. He feels Tetsurou sitting next to him, and Daichi still refuses to look at him in the eye staying frozen and silent.

“Daichi, if you want to go home, just go. I won’t force you to stay here if you really don’t want to.” Tetsurou says. 

Hearing Tetsurou’s voice, Daichi in a jolt looks at his side only to witness Tetsurou’s eyes. And by that moment, even looking at Tetsurou; Daichi realized again how he wants all of these things badly. By just looking at Tetsurou, he is reminded, of this beautiful thing. Fear and weakness will always be there. But with Tetsurou with him, all his remaining doubts vanish.

Daichi slowly leans his head to rest unto Tetsurou’s shoulder; closing his eyes, “I am home.” Tetsurou remains, breathing but not speaking, not even moving. “We don’t have an official house yet, but… we already came this far.” Daichi says again while Tetsurou just listens to him “It’s just they are probably worried, we just took off.”

“They’ll be alright.” Tetsurou says abruptly not allowing Daichi to speak. Daichi feels Tetsurou’s arms snake through his back. He feels a hand grab his shoulder and he was pulled closer to Tetsurou’s body. He closes his eyes and when he opens it, he saw Tetsurou’s profile. 

Daichi wonders what the other male is thinking. He can only see half of Tetsurou’s face, it’s not enough for him to discern a portion of the other man’s thoughts. 

“You think so?” Daichi asks; his voice soft, low, and doubtful. That is when Tetsurou finally looks down to his side and faces Daichi. 

“Not really… But I don’t care.” Tetsurou says.

*****

Tetsurou and Daichi visited the center of the town to buy some supplies. It is more because of necessity than desire. So they still set out even if it was a gloomy that day. The clouds are dark since morning, and the wind seems to be stronger than it normally is. It was not a surprise that a heavy rain fell later in the afternoon, few moments after the clock strike at one. Slightly drenched in the rain, Tetsurou and Daichi ran to the nearest stall they saw to seek refuge from the rain. Neither have an umbrella, so there was nothing to bring. And even that, they forgot to buy. 

“Maybe this is the heaven’s way of saying that they don’t approve.” Tetsurou sighed “Maybe we should go back.”

Daichi hit Tetsurou’s stomach. How dare that big guy say that? How dare he suggest of going back? 

“Hey, why you hitting man?”

“You know exactly what that was for.” Daichi informed sounding agitated.

“You’re right, I deserved that.” He did deserve it. It was his idea after all. It was him who dragged Daichi and travel miles in some place with him.

Tetsurou looked through Daichi bearing waves of emotions. It was one of those naturally caught in the moment kind of things, but when Tetsurou is all like that looking sincere and so warm, Daichi just couldn’t help it but to tip toe and kisses Tetsurou. A kiss that is so chaste, of giving his soul to this man. And Tetsurou accepts him, and Tetsurou gives himself in return, through this kiss.

*****

The rain had already stopped, but the clouds are still dark when the late afternoon. It seems, they won’t see the sun today; but did not stop Daichi and Tetsurou to visit the shore. They may not witness the sun set, but waves are still rushing to meet the shore. 

“Why are you closing your eyes?”

“Because I’m still not sure if this is real…”

“I can assure you that everything is real.”

 

*****

 

It was like a scene from a movie, to be together playing in the beach, staying by each other’s side like they are the only people in this world.

For a long time, Tetsurou and Daichi can finally breathe. 

They are free, away from everything, from everyone – where no rules, expectations, or judging eyes. 

It’s just the two of them, together, doing things together and being together.

This is pure happiness.

*****

“Daichi, let’s get out of here. Let’s go somewhere. Far away here, you and me. Somewhere no one knows us.”

“We can’t escape Tetsu. We’re stuck here.”

“Did you really make up your mind? Are you giving up?”

“There is nothing to give up.”

“There is and I am not giving up! If I have to force you I will. I don’t care!”

“Tetsurou we can’t do this. This is wrong.”

“Don’t you hear what I said? I don’t care.”

“Listen to what you are asking me to do.”Daichi said in sad conviction “This is not just about us. There are other people involved.”

“Then to hell with them!”

“Are you happy? Are you happy with us like this?” Tetsurou asked, a question he does need to ask on the first place. Tetsurou knows the answer, he knows it from the start. “Coz I’ll be honest with you, I am not happy at all.”

Daichi could not answer

“I’ll wait here tomorrow when the sun sets until it rises the next morning.” And with that, Tetsurou walked away.

\-----  
“How long have you been here?”Tetsurou’s voice almost faltered, still unable to believe that Daichi was in front of him, with baggage and that strong and scared eyes. 

“Three hours.”

“You could have said. Damn! I knew I should had came here earlier but I don’t want to look like a fool.”

Yeah, he thought that Daichi may not come. Because he had always been the kinder one, the one who will sacrifice his happiness for others, but as wrong as at it may be. He was glad that Daichi, for once, chose to be selfish and seek his happiness above others.

“Are you sure you’re going to do this.”

“I’m with you… How could I not be sure?”


End file.
